


Winning the Lottery

by ashtraythief



Series: masquerade fills [19]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Fluff, Getting Together, I am not kidding you have been warned, M/M, Schmoop, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: Chad talks Jared into being on a new dating TV show, Blind Love. Jared meets Jensen and they fall in love without ever seeing each other. When they finally see each other for the first time, they realize they won the lottery.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: masquerade fills [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1131689
Comments: 71
Kudos: 393
Collections: SPN_Masquerade Spring 2020





	Winning the Lottery

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sixth round of the spn_masquerade on livejournal for this prompt: J2 meet on Love is Blind. They don't see each other for the first ten days and fall in love. When they see each other, they realize they've won the fucking lottery. 
> 
> I had no idea what this show was, thanks to this prompt I have watched half of it now… It was for research.
> 
> Many thanks to dugindeep for brainstorming and telling me how Love is Blind works. Ilikaicalie and Masja_17 are the wonderful betas who fixed the mess I made.
> 
> I hope you guys are staying as safe and sane as possible. If this can make you smile for even a moment, then I've done my job.

Jared is elated. And dumbstruck. But also worried. It’s very confusing to have these three emotions at once.

It had all seemed like a fun game at first, and well, maybe a possible solution to his dating issues. (Guys take one look at his shoulders and his height and make assumptions. Which, Jared’s not opposed to playing growly alpha in bed occasionally, but he’s really more of a sunny cuddle monster who would love to get thrown around by someone else.) So, what better than to blind date?

Chad was hired as a scout for this new television show _Blind Love_ and promised Jared that he'd be perfect for it despite Jared not really wanting to do reality TV, but try saying no to Chad. The guy’s persistent. And fights dirty, both with booze and threatening to reveal childhood embarrassments. Possibly even release compromising high school pictures.

And well. What did Jared have to lose?

His heart, obviously. Because Jared met Jensen. Well, not met. But. Talked to him. Because that was the whole point of this particular show, that the contestants talked to each other without seeing each other face to face. Jared had talked to a bunch of guys over the last month through a blue milky screen without ever seeing anyone’s face. Jensen had been the third guy he talked to. Jared remembers because even though he’d told himself he’d keep an open mind, after meeting Jensen no one else mattered. Jensen had a voice like whiskey, deep and smooth. And he had a bone dry humor that had Jared rolling around on the floor. They shared a love for the Cowboys because miraculously, they were both Texas boys, and they both loved outdoor sports. Jensen was smart too, and grumpy without coffee—which was actually probably the most adorable thing about him. He loved dogs, even though Jared would have absolutely pegged him as a cat person, and they talked forever, trying to ignore everyone else, even the production staff trying to usher them along to new dates.

It was only ten days and it was a fucking television show, but Jared was in love. Or a least getting there at a breakneck speed.

But he prepared himself that Jensen might not be his type physically. Jensen might be super short and, while there was nothing wrong with that, kissing with more than a four-inch difference got awkward. Or maybe Jared wouldn’t like the way he smelled? Maybe Jensen would have a weird goatee? Not that any of these things would be a dealbreaker now, due to the aforementioned falling in love, but still. Jared did not want to meet Jensen and have anything but joy on his face. And he also doesn’t want to be the shallow asshole on television, who doesn’t like someone because of how they look.

Unfortunately, that’s probably exactly what he looks like he is now. His expression definitely started out as a fifty-fifty mix of joy and dumbstruck because Jensen is probably, without a doubt, the most beautiful man—human—Jared has ever seen.

At first, Jared had only seen the outline of a tall and well-built man, but when he’d slowly walked down the long hallway, he’d become more entranced with every step.

Jensen’s tall, not as tall as Jared, but who is? Jensen is at least six feet, with broad, very solid-looking shoulders and slim hips, and he’s wearing excellent jeans with pretty scruffy boots and god, his face. His _face_. Jared doesn’t understand why Jensen is not a movie star. CW network show at least. Because, wow. Giant green eyes with long, dark lashes and a mouth that looks like it was formed after divine inspiration. Seriously, even the tiny bump on his nose is cute, and he has some serious beard scruff, and Jared would like to kiss him now, forever, please.

However, Jensen’s looking at him in shock. He took maybe two steps and then stopped. So Jared does too. Jensen’s blinking his big beautiful eyes and says nothing. And, okay, neither is Jared. Hence, Jared looking like an asshole.

So, Jared raises his hand in a tiny little wave. “Hi.”

Jensen tracks the movement of Jared’s hand and shakes his head.

Oh no.

Jared’s stomach plummets like someone dropped an anvil into it. He’s probably hurling towards the ground of a canyon, Wile E. Coyote style right now. He lowers his hand again.

Is it because he’s taller than Jensen? Is it because of his weird pointy nose? Does Jensen not like long hair? Jensen has a very sensible, short hair cut with elegantly styled tips, while Jared’s hair is kind of always a mess, even if the show’s stylist tried, because he tends to run his hand through it a lot.

“Is this a joke?” Jensen asks hoarsely.

And yep, that’s the voice Jared has talked to for the last ten days and his last hope that maybe this is the wrong guy and this was all a misunderstanding evaporates.

Jared clears his throat. “I—no?”

“This is like Punk’d, right? Hidden camera, let’s all have a good laugh.”

Jared flinches. Okay, so he doesn't look like a model, but he didn’t think anything about him was particularly hideous.

“Look, I get if this is not—” Jared gestures at himself. “But you don't have to get mean about it.”

Jensen blinks again. “You’re really Jared.”

“Yes?”

Jensen takes two more steps. “But—you’re fucking _perfect_.”

Jared’s brain comes to a screeching halt. “What?”

Jensen shakes his head. “Seriously, if I had to describe my dream guy, it would be you, to a T. Even the long hair.” Jensen waves a hand at him, seeming almost affronted at Jared’s hair.

“Really?”

“Look at you.” Jensen gestures wildly. “Your shoulders and your mouth and, Jesus fuck, your eyes, how many colors do they even have? And well, I mean, I’d probably add dimples and—and other things I really can’t say on television, but—”

Jared smiles, not even on purpose, just can’t help it. His heart swells so fucking much.

“Oh,” Jensen breathes out. Now he’s smiling, too, and if Jared had thought Jensen was perfect before, he has another thing coming.

They somehow manage to cross the distance between them and then Jensen’s hand is in Jared’s hair and Jared’s arms fit perfectly around Jensen’s waist and the height difference is perfect and then Jensen goes up on his tiptoes and Jared just melts into him. Jensen’s actually holding him and Jared never wants to let go again.

Jensen’s lips are so soft and welcoming, and they kiss without tongue, totally television appropriate, and Jensen feels great and smells great, and Jared cannot believe that this is his life.

“Fuck,” Jensen mutters into Jared’s mouth, hopefully too quiet for the microphones. “I could just eat you up. Look at you.”

Jared lets out the tiniest of whimpers, can’t resist flicking out his tongue, and then Jensen deepens the kiss, pulls him in tighter. Jared tries to suppress a moan, he really, really does, but Jensen’s pressing his entire body against Jared’s and one of his hands grips Jared around his waist, just at the top of the swell of his ass, and—

“Cut! Cut!” Someone yells frantically, “Jesus Christ, guys, this is daytime television!”

They pull apart and laugh, and there's a flush on Jensen’s cheeks that brings out his freckles. Jensen is staring at Jared with the same awed wonder that he’s pretty sure is mirrored on his face.

“Did I just win the fucking lottery?” Jensen asks and traces Jared’s dimple with his thumb.

“I mean,” Jared says and licks his lips. “You haven’t seen the rest of me yet.”

Jensen smirks and reaches down to squeeze Jared’s ass. “It _feels_ great.”

Jared gets a little weak in the knees and turns to the producer. “Can we go home now?”

“What? No!” Alaina shouts. “We have reaction interviews to film. We have to take promo pics! And you guys have to pack for your trip where you will get to have your first night together!”

“C’mon, Alaina, have a heart,” Chad says. “Give them an hour in the trailer.”

Alaina huffs. “Thirty minutes, because that footage just now was pure gold, but then you’re back here for more and you’re still going to pretend that the first time you do it is on that Caribbean island.”

They take thirty-five minutes, but they do manage to squeeze in two rounds, so they don’t really care when Alaina yells at them for being late. And she doesn’t mean it anyway. Especially not when Jared and Jensen become a Twitter sensation and bring in the highest ratings a streaming platform has ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> You can come find me on tumblr [here](http://ashtraythief.tumblr.com/) and on twitter [here.](https://twitter.com/ashtraythief) My ask box is always open.


End file.
